Temporarily IMSO
by ressax
Summary: Edward Cullen is a therapist who can read minds, literally. Through the thoughts of Newton, he falls in love with Isabella Swan.  With the help of Alice, she falls in love with him.  All-Human rated t for minor language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone**_

_**This is ****m****y newest story. I'll be working on it the most. So my other story, is going to have no new chapters for awhile. If you want anyone's pov. Just comment. This is All Human. Except the cullens are all special. Kind of like superhero's. I hope you enjoy. This is the first chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I own edward office building. I own the hair dressers salon. But the actual characters. Nu-uh! Unfortunately for me, Stephanie Meyer does. But you never know. Santa might give them for me for xmas. Which is in 24 days by the way!**_

**Edwards Pov**

I looked at my newest patient; his face was sweating. I handed him a tissue. "Mr. Newton.

"What brings you here today?" I asked him. I looked down at my notes to check I got his name right. Michael Newton.

"You see, there is this girl. Her name is Isabella Swan." I looked into his mind. "So you think you're in love with her right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I know I am." _She won't be into you buddy. _I thought to myself. "Has she ever spoken to you before?" I asked. I wanted to see how intense his "Love" for her was. "Yes." He said simply.

Instantly memories popped up in his mind. She was asking him for a spare pencil. Saying hi in the hallway. Things like that. I groaned inwardly, as soon as a memory of him stalking her popped up. I mean who did that? But then I saw her face. She was beautiful. With her brown eyes and brown hair that went to her shoulders.

I snapped out of it. I couldn't fall in love with someone I hadn't met. Which reminded me of the problem at hand.

"Have you ever felt the need to do this with anyone else before?" I remembered I should have been writing. I quickly scribbled what had happened in the last twenty minutes. "No." I nodded. "What was her name again?" I asked him. Needing to write it down. "Isabella Marie Swan." I nodded and scribbled it down.

"I think that before I diagnose you with anything. We should see if anything else happens. Come back same time next week. Book an appointment with my secretary." Newton looked back at me. "Um could you give me a diagnosis now. My girlfriend Jessica made me come. And she's mad. So if you say anything that will help…"

I forced myself to smile "Lets just call it temporarily IMSO" He looked at me blankly. "Temporarily Isabella Marie Swan Obsession. Just don't tell your girlfriend that." Newton nodded.

As soon as he left the room, I banged my head against my desk. _Why do people have to be stupid? Why am I forced to smile when I really won't to punch them? _My thoughts returned to the girl. Isabella. _Oh no. I think I might be suffering from Temporarily IMSO too. _

I looked over my notes again. _Wait he mentioned a girlfriend and was crazy about someone else. That guy is crazy. _

I banged my head against my desk again. A bit of my copper coloured hair covered my eyes. Reminding me I had a hairdressers appointment in half an hour.

My hair was always a mess. No one could ever get it to look neat. My sister Alice had once even straightened it. It hadn't worked. She wouldn't speak to me for a week.

A week later, she had a vision. Oh yeah I forgot to mention she is physic and sees the future. Anyway, a week later she had a vision of me agreeing to go on a date with this girl. She "made up" with me, and then proceeded to use force to get me presentable.

The girl was Tanya Denali. She was okay in looks, I guess. But by then I had my degree in psychology. I could totally tell she was obsessed with men. So instead of dating, we became friends. She comes in twice a week, for her obsession.

My hairdresser also happens to be a patient of mine. I get quite the discount. "Hi Edward. The usual?" Jessica asked me. I smiled at her. "Yes thank you. So how are you today?" Jessica never shut up. So I just initiated conversation and zoned out, already having to listen to her every week.

"So, like, my boyfriend. He's totally obsessed about this girl. And is not paying me any attention. Edward could I book an appointment tomorrow as well as Friday. I need some extra time." It dawned on me that Newton's girlfriend was called Jessica. "Sure. Same time?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up and paid.

Thinking about my two patients. _Maybe I could suggest couple therapy, not only would I have to only do them both at once, my most annoying patients. But it might actually help them both. _

"Hey Edward." I looked up and saw my brother in law, also a therapist like me, as well as another patient of mine. "Hi Jasper. She made you go shopping again?" Alice was a shopoholic and a fashionista. No one in our house was allowed to wear items of clothing more then once.

Yes you heard right, our house. We all lived together because, well because. We all got along a third of the time. We included, Alice and Jasper, Jasper's sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett, who was Alice and I's brother, and Alice and I's parents Carlisle and Esme. As well as me of coarse.

"Yeah, you haven't seen her have you? I've lost her. I can't see over these bags." I took a pile off of him. "No, but I'll give you a hand taking these to the car. I bet by the time you find her, she'll have triple the amount." Jasper laughed humorlessly. He knew I was serious.

After putting the bags in the car. I drove back to my office. I listened to patient after patient. Unfortunately, they were the usual ones. So nothing new was suggested. Until, a guy called James and his fiancé Victoria came in. They were here for pre-marriages counseling.

"Hello. Dr. Cullen. Thanks for meeting with us." I nodded at them. "It was no trouble." I was bored so I decided to have some fun. "I need you to write three words that would describe each others, uh, worst side. Include one good side. Mix it up. But the good one is a secret." They looked at me confused. But then again, I already knew they were confused. I had read their minds.

They each wrote down the four things. I knew what was what. I took them and read them aloud. "Okay this one says hungry, hunting, determined, sweet. Okay I'm guessing it is about um, James?" Victoria nodded. "Okay this one says squeaky, persistent, cold, dangerous." Victoria's mind went to a memory.

She and James were outside, it was dark, and James shivered. So Victoria got out of her pocket a lighter, and set a bush on fire, so they could be warm.

I looked at them a little shocked. They were both smiling. "Um okay so do you have a plan for after your married?" I asked. They nodded. "We plan to write a book together. On hunting." James said. _This couple is strange._ "I mean for things like housework, living arrangements, children." _Duh. _Victoria smiled I saw another memory in her mind.

A girl was vacuuming.

_That was short. _

But then I realized something. _The girl looks like Isabella Swan. How can three patients be connected at the same time? _I listened to James's thoughts. He was remembering the girl too. But his thoughts were a bit more disturbing.

"We have a maid, she cook's and cleans. So we don't have to worry about that. We're going to buy a caravan, a big one with at least three rooms. No children." Victoria's high child like voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts, and their heads. I nodded and hurried to write it down. "Okay we're out of time. So your home work, is to find out if there is anything you disagree about each other, or the wedding, and we'll discus it next week." I smiled at them and shook their hands.

I sighed as they left. They were the last appointment of the day. I hurried out of my office. Stopping to collect my paycheck. I remembered I wanted to get Newton and Jessica for group counseling. I gave her a call on the way to the car. She agreed to met with her boyfriend on Friday.

Finally I went home. Looking forward to a long night sleep. Unfortunately, my sleep deprivation from working to much, caused insomnia. I didn't get to sleep at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone**

**Just so you know. I have never been to therapy. So I don't know what happens. I just guess. Also I am not American. So even though some of my words might sound american. I might also go and say Mom is Mum. I am just doing it like that, because Imso is based in America. Thanks to all you who added me as a favourite. That made me update sooner. Just over a thousand words everyone!**

I woke up at six am. I had only just got to sleep. When the blasted alarm clock went off. I knew today wasn't going to be a good day.

I climbed out of my bed. I reached for my clothes Alice had laid out. I took them into the bathroom. When I go into the shower and turned it on. It blast out ice cold. I groaned.

Ten minutes later, I was all dressed and ready to go to work. I was also ready to murder my sister. "Alice!" I yelled. I walked into the dining room. Where everyone was eating breakfast. Or at least trying to. "Yes Edward?"

I swear Alice is evil. Seriously. "Why is the water ice cold?" Alice pouted "And you blame moi for it? That's not fair Edward. Jazzy, tell him it's not fair!" She whined. Jasper laughed _It was her fault. She did it on purpose, she said she had a vision. But man. Don't murder her please. _I sighed and nodded at Jasper. "I won't kill her." Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

I ignored her and went to get my breakfast. I attempted eating it. But I just couldn't swallow. Oh that's right, I forgot to mention I anorexic. With the exception of very rare meat. And red wine. Rosalie was scowling at me. She thinks I'm putting it on, as some kind of I'm injured I need someone to help me single man act. It's not true. I seriously suffer from these things.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a large laugh that boomed. "Emmett shut up!" I told him. Rosalie glared at me. Emmett decided to be stupid. "Hey Eddie, why did you want to become a therapist?" Argh "Emmett. If you value your life, don't call me that." I told him darkly. Mom looked up concerned, _Edward; don't speak like that to your brother._ I nodded at her, to show I listened. "So?" Emmett asked. Again I sighed.

"I decided to become a therapist. Because I've been in there so often I knew every trick in the book. Besides it helps rid the world of one more crazy person." I noticed Carlisle sigh. I wondered what his problem was. So I tuned into his head. _Edward, son. You know you should be doing things to help people. Because you want to. _I got up from the table. Indicating I didn't want to listen to any more

Work was boring. It was mostly just filing, making notes about people. Until Jessica and Newton showed up.

I had almost forgotten that they were coming for a group counseling. "Hi Edward." Jessica said as she came into my office.

"Hello Jessica." I replied to her. Newton came in. "Edward this is my boyfriend Mike –" I cut her off "We've met." Newton Nodded. I could tell he didn't want to be here. His thought were on this Isabella girl.

"Sit down the both of you, please" I told them. "How have you both been?" I asked, as I got my notebook ready to record notes. "Well, yesterday. Lauren came up to me. And said my outfit was horrible. I counted to five. And thought about it. Like you said. But I ended up telling her that her new fake nose, was a disaster. Which she had spent thousands on by the way."

I hated this part of therapy. When the patients talk. I turned to Newton. "Do you have anything to add to that Mr. Newton?" He told me about the newest Isabella fantasy.

I decided to get on with the meeting. "Okay. All three of us know that Michael here, has IMSO. I wanted to get you two to talk about it." _I'm going to regret this. _"So Jessica, what do you feel like when Mike is having his thoughts?"

I had to listen to half an hour's worth of Jessica going on and on. About how she feels so lonely. And that its not worth having a boyfriend. I wrote notes, absently. Finally an hour was up.

"Okay, so times up. I'll see you both next week." They walked out the door. I sighed and banged my head against my desk. Those two were so annoying.

Jasper came into my office then. He looked as tired as I did. "Hey Jasper, what's up?" I asked. He shook his head and muttered, "Don't ask."

I laughed at him. "You had a tough day too?" He nodded "I just had Newton and Jessica in. Newton's obsessed with this girl. Jessica gets jealous. And talk non stop." We both just sat there. Looking absolutely knackered.

Suddenly we heard shouting. We both looked up. It sounded familiar. Alice. _I love her and everything. But I just don't think I can handle her energy. Wanna go? _Jasper asked me in his head. I nodded. But before we could go anywhere. Alice burst through the door. "Edward, Jazzie. We're having a party at home. You got to get changed in these clothes. You have ten minutes to go and have cold showers."

Twenty minutes later. We were dressed, showered, and ready to party. Well not really. Alice was planning something. I could tell.

The first person I met was Tanya Denali. "Hey Edward, How's it going?" I smiled at her "Hi Tanya, good thanks. You?" "Good." I walked away from her. To see what other people were at Alice's party.

I started getting suspicious, when I saw Jessica and Newton. I avoided them as much as possible. Then I saw Victoria and James. I couldn't believe it. The only people here were basically my "Isabella" patients. The ones all connected. I wondered briefly if she was here. But I could hear no other thoughts.

I walked into the kitchen. Hoping to escape Jessica, who kept trying to talk to me, I ran each time. Then I saw someone sort of familiar. Isabella Marie Swan was washing the dishes. She was more beautiful then Newton or Jessica's thoughts of her were. Thousands times more then how James and Victoria pictured her.

I couldn't believe this. Something strange was going on. Alice couldn't know who she was. I was going to walk out the door, to find Alice. When a voice said something "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked. I thought on the spot. "I thought I left something in here. I didn't. Bye." I walked out to find Alice. She needed to tell me what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Hi All my readers.**

**First I want to apologize. I thought I had added Chapter two. But I guess not. So to make it up for you. I've given you a glimsp into Bella's world. I've also revealed Alice's plan. Alice had a vision of Edward and Bella. But more on that later. I know that this hasn't really been like what the summery said. But it's coming. Alice won't let Edward and Bella actually meet. She is going to make sure that he is obsessed before letting them meet. To ensure that he'll take a chance and go on a date with her. You better be nice and review. Especially since i gave you a sneak peek.**

**Disclaimer: You are on a site called / Note the words fan and fiction. If I owned twilight or any of the characters. This story wouldn't be on this site. You also know that Stephenie Meyer wrote twilight. So why do I even need to add a disclaimer?**

**BPov**

I turned to the man who had walked into the kitchen. I was washing the dishes. I absolutely hated my life. But Renee was in a coma. The doctors were not sure she would live. She couldn't breathe on her own either. The life support was expensive. Very expensive. Charlie's situation didn't help much.

Dad was in the hospital too. He had started to go crazy. Saying things about how his doctor was a vampire

So as the last family member, I had to pay for both of them. I was unqualified. What with the amount of bills I had, I couldn't get a higher education. I was stuck being a maid for a couple called Victoria and James. She was cruel. He was creepy, staring at me as I cleaned. I'm sure he followed me, when I wasn't working.

Though it seemed a lot of men stared at me. I had recently seen this boy stare at me. Drool practically dripping from his mouth. Staring at me with longing. His girlfriend had been there too.

"Hello can I help you with something?" I asked the man who had come into the kitchen. "I thought I left something in here. I didn't. Bye." I was immediately attracted to his striking green eyes. I sighed as he left the room. Obviously he was rich. I never had a chance.

I sighed as I continued to wash the dishes. A few minutes later I got another visitor. "Do you need anything?" I asked the tiny lady in a gorgeous one of a kind dress. She looked me up and down. "That won't do at all. I can tell that you will be perfect though. Ok Isabella. Don't freak out. But I need you to come with me. I had to guess your size. But I saw myself making this dress so it'll be perfect. I'm always right," This lady reached out to grab me. Through another door opposite to the one she came in. She dragged me up stairs. Into a room. "I'm Alice Cullen by the way. Your going to be Edward's girl friend, and my best friend. But we have to have a plan. First of get changed. A dress is waiting for you on the bed. You will wear the stilettos. I'll force them on if I have too."

I don't think she took a breath at all.

A dress was waiting for me on the bed, just like Alice had said. It was midnight blue and came just above my knee's. I put it on, as well as the blue matching stilettos. I was afraid of Alice Cullen.

As soon as I put on the outfit, Alice came in. "Very nice. But of coarse it is. I made it. I have a plan. Like I said, you will date my brother. First you have to quit all your jobs. My father, Dr Cullen, both of your parents doctor, has agreed to pay for all your debts and will continue to pay for their care. He will also pay for your going to College. You can get a degree in whatever you want. You also need to start hanging around Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley. Edward can read thoughts you see. So to make him fall in love. He will read their thoughts about you. But right now. Quit your job, when we go down now. Then you'll be a guest and not a worker." Alice dragged me down. A muscular man met us at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello Isabella. I'm Alice's husband Jasper. Alice, I've done what you said. All of the place she works at, know she will never return." Jasper smiled at the two of us. Alice continued to drag me into the ball room. I couldn't believe that I was a guest instead of washing dishes. Alice introduced me to people.

The bronzed hair man kept staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I kept looking at him. I was certain I could be in love with this beautiful stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi Readers! This chapter is dedicated to drum roll... ****Sofia Michelle**

**I know this is short. I'm trying to do a long one. But the characters are lazy. They just stop. Maybe I need to do a different pov. You tell me! I don't usually like "week laters" because there is missing time. But like I said. Characters, Edward in particular, are VERY lazy!**

**Enjoy!**

I had been going to find Alice. But it flew out of my mind when I saw her. She was breath-taking. I knew at that moment I had to find out more about her.

Alice, it was all Alice's work. Thinking of my sister bought me back to the party. She was the one leading Isabella. Jasper was there too. Alice probably saw me ripping her to shreds.

Alice and Jasper walked over to me. "She looks good, don't you think?" She asked me. Smirking a lot too. I sighed. She may have been translating Jane Eyre into traditional Chinese. But I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"Alice, Why do you find it necessary to meddle with my love life? But first tell me how this happened?" I gestured to Isabella.

Alice smiled. "I saw you continue to see Mike Newton. I also saw what I had to do." She frantically started singing baby, imagining Justin Bieber at a recent concert she went to. "God Alice. Can't you think of anything but the most annoying song and person in the world?" I was seriously thinking about murdering her. I had to know about her.

The evening went by. I spent most of it watching Isabella. Alice wouldn't let me talk to her. I knew it was part of the plan. I also had a plan myself.

**A week later**

I then spent the rest of the week waiting.

All the time, imagining Isabella Marie Swan in my mind. She was an astonishing beauty. Midnight blue was my new favorite color. The dress showed all her curves. Which I truly loved. I enjoyed picturing her in my mind. As I listened and diagnosed crazy people.

When Newton came in for his appointment. I got ready. "Hello Mike, how are you today?" I asked, praying he was worst. "Argh" He said. Before he could continue I interrupted "Okay so I had this idea. I want you to tell me everything about Isabella." Newton looked excited. Then he launched into it.

"Isabella prefers to be called Bella. She is twenty years old. She doesn't go to university. She always reads. She's always tired. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is pale." He stopped to take a breath, but didn't continue. "Is that all you know?" I asked him, wanting him to go on. Even though his description of her was really terrible.

"Yes. I'm not a stalker." Newton seemed offended. "Right." I said. "Your homework is to get to know her. Not as in having a relationship with her, but as in being friends. And as you get to know her, hopefully you will stop having these thoughts about her.

Every time you come here, I want you to talk about her. Okay?" I could get him to tell me and then I could get to know who Bella was.

I politely told Newton to get out of my office. Polite because, if I was rude, he wouldn't come back.

I had Victoria and James back in office. "Hello. How are you?" I asked them. I could tell from there thoughts that they were grumpy.

"We just had our cleaner quit. Now we can't find another one who cleans as good. So our house is dirty!"

That surprised me. Had Bella quit her job? "That's a shame." I said. "It would probably be good for your relationship if you could clean the house." Silently I laughed. It wouldn't be good for their relationship at all. I bet neither of them had worked a day in their lives!

I was right, because their thought flew to strange ideas on how to clean.

When they left I fell asleep on the long couch, that came with the office. I used it for clients sometimes. But it was comfy to sleep on. I fell asleep thinking _Why on earth did I decide to become a therapist?_

**Review and maybe i'll right another chapter in whoever you say pov. (Someone already mentioned in the story)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi readers**

**Finally another chapter. I'll try and get an update routine going. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter next, i'll do Edwards or Bella's pov next. **

**From**

**ressax**

**Disclaimer: _Once upon a time, in a far a way kingdom. There lived a princess who was on a date with her Prince charming. Princess Ressax looked at her "prince charming" who wasn't actually a prince but a vampire! "Your so sparkly and mine..." Princess Ressax said seriously. "Uh, no I'm not. First i'm married to Bella. Second, Stephanie Meyer owns me. Thirdly, I AM NOT SPARKLY" Princess Ressax cried and cried as she watched Edward Cullen leave. Alice then saw Princess Ressax would go home and eat ice cream out of the container. She would then end up fat and die from over eating ice cream - alone!_**

**Alice's Pov**

"Hi Jazzy!" I stepped away from the computer and jumped into the arms of my husband. "Hello Ally. Are you ready?" I knew instantly he was talking about the surprise. I had seen most of it. But I was pretty sure that he had done some things last minute.

I grabbed a lip-gloss "All set." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

Jasper graciously let me take my yellow porche. I'd hotwired one once. Edward had seen me admiring it and promised he would buy me one.

I already knew where to go, so Jasper didn't need to give me any instructions. I parked in front of the restaurant. "Délicieux?" I asked him. "It was the highest rated restaurant in the country." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Lets go!"

We entered a very nice room. I liked the interior design. It was blue and white themed. We approached the front desk. Which happened to be white. "I reserved a table for two. Under Jasper Whitlock." The matinee blushed.

I was reminded about Bella Swan. She blushed all the time. I also needed to have a talk with Edward. Remind him that he was being a stalker.

I told my Jazzy what I was thinking. "Alice, you do know that he is a very disturbed person. Why do you think he became a therapist in the first place?" I shook my head.

"He has never had any real goals. Apart from when he played. But we he hasn't played since then." I sighed.

* * *

A couple of days later I was in my room, shopping online, when I had a vision of Bella.

She was walking into a coffee shop. Walking toward moi.

I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the number. "Bella meet me for a coffee?" "Okay…" "Coffee shop, the one you pass every morning." I hung up.

Racing towards the coffee shop. I barely sat down when Bella walked in. "Bella over here!" I called. She walked towards me. I was horrified by the state of her clothes.

"Hey!" She said. She looked good not tired like she was when I saw her at the party.

"Bella we need to talk about the plan." She smiled uncertain at me. I passed her the coffee I had ordered for her. She took it and sat down.

"What have you decided to study?" I asked. Choosing small talk to start the conversation. "I decided to study English literature." I had enough small talk and wanted to get straight to the point.

"I think it's time you met my brother. I need you to hang around Mike Newton for a week or two. Then stay away from him. If you see him coming, run away. I'll ring you with the plan next week."

My phone beeped to say it had a text. I opened my phone. _Sale at Victoria's Secret_ it read. "I've got to go. There's a sale on." Bella looked confused.

But then sighed. I looked into the direction Bella was looking. "Why do I have to hang out with him?" she asked me. "Because it'll help my brother." I stood up and tried to hide.

Mike came and sat in the spot I have vacated. "Hey Bella." He said. She attempted a smile "Um hi Mike." Mike started chatting. "I feel like a fluffy. Do you like fluffy's?" She looked desperate to get out of there. "No. There for little kids." I was a bit shocked. _Who drinks fluffy's? _

"But a fluffy is perfect. Yum and fluffy." Suddenly Bella checked her phone. "I have to go." Mike attempted puppy dog eyes. "I didn't hear you phone ring." He said in a baby voice. "I have it on vibrate." She said. She walked out of the café.

Oh, this wouldn't work. I didn't want to force my future sister to hang out with that creep. Then make her insane. Edward wouldn't like to date someone who he had to be a therapist to. _That gives me an idea! _ I hurried after Bella.

"Bella!" I called. She stopped and turned towards me. "Alice?" She probably thought I was shopping. "I have an idea. I want you to sign up for therapy with my brother. Say something like how I was forcing you to hang out with a creep. Make sure you mention my name.

She looked confused. "Make it up but tell the truth too!" I said as I passed her Edward's business card. "So I don't have to hang out with Mike?" she asked.

I grinned at her "Nah. I can see he is a creep. Bye!" I hugged her and walked towards my car. I stopped outside Edwards's office. Walking to the receptionist I asked the girl "is my brother in?" She nodded but tried to stop me from continuing. "Miss Cullen, you can't go in there. He's with a client. It's an emergency meeting."

I ignored her and walked towards the door. Opening it open. I saw Edward pretending to listen to Mike Newton!

_How on earth did he get here so fast? _I thought. Before remembering to hide my thoughts. Edward glared at me. "What do you want Alice?"

In Japanese, because that's the only language Edward doesn't know that I know, I thought, _I should tell him he's a selfish basterd! Maybe he won't buy me a half birthday present if I say that! _Edward stared at me. "Alice, I am in the middle of working with a client. You need to leave, oh and I do know Japanese!"

_Opps!_

I turned to Mike Newton "Oh hello Mike. You know I just saw you! You were in a coffee shop with Bella. You ordered a fluffy. Bella was very frightened of you. She's going to get a restraining order against you!"

Edward looked interested when I said Bella, but his face fell. "Bye Eddie!" I heard Edward bang his head as I left! I grinned at the noise, knowing I was the cause, I had thwarted his plans, which was good, considering he had no idea on what to do about falling in love with someone!

**Remember to review**

**Or I'll call you a pooh!**

**And yell out moo!**

**(That was the my first rythme ever!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry its been so long and sorry that this is so short. I just couldn't think of anything else on the spot. I've been super busy lately. Well Enjoy and review!**

I was a little in between laughing my head off and being offended. _Does Alice not know I speak Japanese? She signed me up for the lessons! And she knows I have no choice but to get her a present. But she thinks I'm a bastard. Why? It can't be because of Bella Swan could it? I know she's planning something._

I looked back at Newton who was still talking about how he hated this obsession with Bella. How it was getting worse. I just ignored him. I thought back about what Alice had said and thought. _She saw Newton up town? That's strange. Never mind I want to find out more about Bella._

"Is it still only about Isabella the obsession?" I asked knowing that will cause him to think about her.

I was right. Immediately Bella Swan consumed his thoughts. She was at a coffee shop. Alice was with her. They were in deep discussion. Then Alice wasn't there. Bella was alone. Newton ordered a fluffy. _What kind of adult orders a baby's drink?_ That guy was a loser. Newton went up to her talking to her. Asking her if she liked fluffy's like I had suggested him to do.

From Newton's thoughts I knew he was upset about Bella leaving. I was interrupted when the phone rang.

"I'll see you next week." I said to Newton.

I answered the phone. "Hello. Edward Cullen speaking." There was a slight hesitation. "I would like to book an appointment please." It sounded forced and familiar. _It sounds like Bella Swan! _"Under who?" I asked, wanting to make sure. "Isabella Swan." _Yes!_ "What day and time Miss Swan?" I asked trying to keep it formal, to hide my excitement.

"Is right now okay?" I was a little confused. "Right this second?" I asked. "Yes. I'm standing outside you office. Alice gave me the address." _Alice! _"Um sure come in." I hanged up and stood up as Bella came inside.

"Miss Swan, please take a seat." I gestured to any of the seats. She sat down in one close to my desk. I sat down again.

"How can I help you Miss Swan?" My nerves were tingling. "Call me Bella." She said. Her words sounded like honey to my ears.

"I'm being stalked." She said in the open. But before I could say anything she continued. "By more then one person."

"How so?" I asked, playing along.

"Well there is this girl Alice, she is actually very nice. She paid for me to go to college. She also paid for my parents to get better. As well as quitting all my jobs the night I show up at one of there parties as a caterer. Before I even met her!"

She was a little confused at that. I decided to keep playing.

"You said more then one person?" He is obsessed or something. But he is horrible really. He likes childish things. He tries to get me to go out with him. He all ready has a girlfriend. But there is another matter, concerning them both.

Alice is forcing me to hang out with him. I fear it is leaving psychological marks on me!"

_She is really beautiful._ "Will you go out for dinner with me tonight?" I asked surprising myself.

Bella looked at me. "Is this how you treat all your clients, asking them out for a date?" she asked.

"Yes. But only the beautiful, brown eye and brown hair ones. So far you are the only one I've met with that description though."

She smiled "Yes."

"I'll pick you up at seven." I told her. I tried to read her mind to find out what she thought about me. But I couldn't.

All I had to go by was her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi sorry for the long wait. It's been months! I haven't found the time or the ideas to write another story. I've tried to make this one longer but don't know if I managed to do it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? Not I!**

I was really confused. What kind of people were these people that would stalk me and change my life for no reason apart from the fact that one of them wanted me to go out with her brother! I think the brother was stalking me too.

I had gone to Edward Cullen's office with an open mind. I expected some loser guy that had trouble dating. But the gorgeous stranger who had walked into the kitchen answered the phone.

Indeed it was he. His striking, green eyes; stared at me. Asking me questions but seemingly not really caring whether I answered the right or not. I defiantly knew this was one crap psychologist.

I didn't expect him to ask me out though. Now I was sitting on the floor of my closet wondering what to wear. I didn't know much about fashion. I didn't have the money to buy flash clothes. _Not like the one's Alice wears! _

I rang the number she gave me and waited.

'Hello Bella, don't worry I'm on my way soon. Go and have a shower while your waiting for me. Use that new strawberry shampoo you have.' Alice hanged up.

_Wow! How does she know that stuff? I wonder if I should install an alarm system?_ I decided to just get ready and let these strange events just happened. At this point nothing would surprise me!

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard someone shout 'Bella!' _Alice. _She immediately came into the bathroom.

'Hi Alice.' I said suspiciously.

Alice just laughed, 'Go get dry Bella. I have the perfect outfit waiting for you. I really should stock you closet up with clothes though.'

It took me a couple of minutes to get dry and dressed before Alice dragged me back into the bathroom. She had a whole bag of something. I was worried. _Is this girl crazy? Maybe she should go and see her brother! _

For the next hour I was tortured. But when I looked in the mirror I was beautiful. Just as beautiful when Alice dressed me to be a "guest" at her party. My hair was down and fell in soft curls down my back. My face was covered in makeup but gave the appearance of "just a touch." My outfit was the best though.

It was red this time. The dress showed off my creamy, pale skin; but there was enough fabric to keep me all covered and not look like a slut, even if it complimented my curves. I was wearing black boots that stopped at my ankle.

I felt beautiful.

'Come on Bella, or you'll be late!' Alice called and I followed her. As soon as we reached the top step, someone knocked on my door. Alice ran to get the door.

'Edward!' Alice exclaimed.

'Hello Alice.' I heard Edward answer back. 'Your husband wants you to call him.'

I heard Alice sigh. I smiled as I walked down the stairs. Trying not to fall or trip.

'Hello' I said hesitantly.

'You look beautiful Bella.' Edward told me. Opening the car door for me to get out. I smiled at him. Swooning a little at his crooked grin. I stepped out of the car and looked at where we were. It seemed to be a café.

'This place has the most delicious steaks.' He mentioned.

We walked into the restaurant and took a seat. He let me go first when we were ordering. I asked for pasta. Edward asked for very rare steak. I scrunched my nose up at that. Blood makes me faint. He also ordered red wine.

Edward wanted to know everything about me. So I told him my life story.

'Well I was born on September the thirteenth. My parent's names are Renee and Charlie. I had a very normal life till I was about sixteen. My mother was in a car accident and was hurt badly. She almost died, but is now in hospital with a coma and on life support. My father went crazy claiming his doctor (Who's your father actually.) was a vampire. So I've been working full time several jobs to try and pay for the hospital bills. Until recently, when I've had several people stalking me! Your sister made me quit my jobs; your family pays for my parent's hospital bills and for me to go to College! What about you?'

I took a deep breath and prepared to listen.

'Well all my life I've spent in the psychologist's office. Actually my whole family has. I've been battling anorexia my whole life. The school didn't believe me when I said I could read minds. I can though. After a few other problems I ended up deciding to be a psychologist with Jasper. I've never been married. I live with my entire family.' Edward life story seemed as strange as my own.

'Wow.' I exclaimed.

'I know!'

'What's the deal with your family?' I asked.

'Well Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I went to a very small school when we were children. There were only two classrooms. So five year old to nine year olds were in one. Ten to thirteen were in another. That classroom was what the five of us were in.

We had to share a "special" fact about ourselves one day. Alice was the youngest in the classroom. She was only nine at the time, but was smart. She stood up and said she could see the future. The teacher told her to stop lying, so to prove it she told the teacher her boyfriend was going to dump her. She obviously was given detention. A while later Jasper told the teacher he could feel emotions. He told the teacher she was feeling upset, relieved, and worried. He was given detention too. Alice being Alice called out that her boyfriend was going to ring in ten minutes.

Then it was my turn and I said I could read minds. I was immediately given a detention, of coarse I said that she was thinking the Cullen family was strange and was calling her boyfriend names.

Rosalie and Emmett went too. Rosalie said that she knew how to stay thin. She proceeded to say that you just don't eat anything at all. The teacher gaped at her. The Emmett came up. He showed the class a picture he had drawn showing him holding up a car. Then he lifted the teachers' desk up.

Of coarse as a family we came up with a lot of lies and ended up being locked in a mental ward for a few years when we were in our teens.'

'Wow' I said again. 'Can you really do that? Read minds?'

'Yes. Everyone except you.' I nodded.

'Tell me what that women over there is thinking?' I pointed at a blonde woman.

"She's Tanya a client of mine. She's looking at us and thinking that she should book an appointment and she's thinking you a very beautiful.' Edwards velvet voice answered me.

'Okay.'

'What's your favorite color?' I asked.

'Blue, yours?'

'Green. Favorite food?'

'Very rare steak. Favorite book?'

'Withering Heights.'

'I don't get that book.'

'Well I like it.'

We continued the evening like that and finally came to an end. Edward took me home. We made no plans but we did swap numbers.

I was surprised Alice was still at my house bombarding me with questions. She did leave me a note though.

_Bella_

_I saw what happened. Everything was perfect! I would of stayed but I had to go home. A client of mine wanted a new dress._

_Ciao_

_Alice_

**I will try and get another chapter up soon!**

**I know Kung fu**

**So please review**

**or else . . .**


End file.
